


"We Survived" Kiss

by sugaplumvisions



Series: Kiss Drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Azumane Asahi, Agender Character, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Sugawara Koushi, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Azumane Asahi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other, asadaisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: When a train accident leaves Asahi unconscious, Daichi and Suga are left to frantically worry.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, asadaisuga - Relationship
Series: Kiss Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	"We Survived" Kiss

They’re headed to stay at an inn and hot spring when it happens. It’s the first anniversary of when they moved in together, and they wanted it to be something special. So they packed up and loaded themselves on a train to the mountains. 

There’s a noise, a sort of creaking, and Asahi realizes that something is horribly wrong. They look at Daichi, who’s fast asleep on their shoulder, and Suga, who’s looking out the window, and go to shake their shoulders and tell them that something’s wrong, but are cut off before they get the chance. There’s a horrific screeching, and the sound of a crunch, and then Asahi knows no more. 

#####

“Asahi?” Suga says, shaking their shoulder. “Asahi!!!” 

“Suga, baby, hey,” Daichi says, laying a hand on their shoulder. “We shouldn’t move them in case they’re hurt.” 

“Asahi!” Suga wails as Daichi pulls them away from Asahi’s limp form. “We need an ambulance!” they yell. “Please, they won’t wake up!” 

People are streaming out of the derailed train, but Daichi and Suga stay next to Asahi, gathering up their luggage and waiting for the ambulance to come. Finally, two men put Asahi in a cervical collar and haul them out on a stretcher. Suga is crying and Daichi is trying desperately to hold back tears as they follow them out. 

“You two relatives?” one of the men asks after they load Asahi into the back of the ambulance. 

Daichi and Suga exchange a look, knowing “partners” wasn’t going to do them any favors when it came to getting in to see them. Maybe Suga would have luck, who could perhaps be mistaken for a short-haired girl in today’s skirt and hair clips if they stayed soft-spoken and tried to keep out of scrutiny, but Daichi certainly wouldn’t, and the whole “two partners” thing would almost certainly bar both of them from Asahi’s side. 

“Cousins,” Daichi says, thinking quickly. 

“Normally we’d only let one of you on the ambulance, but you two seem to be a long way from home, so you both can come with, if you like.” 

“Yes, thank you so much,” Daichi says. “We’re very worried.” 

Suga lays a hand on his arm and Daichi covers it with his hand, squeezing it. He’s never wanted anything so much in his life as to kiss Suga in desperate reassurance, or to kiss Asahi’s lips and pray that it would bring them back. But he can’t. Not now, with the paramedics watching them all. 

They climb into the back of the ambulance as the paramedics work around the two of them. They ask for Asahi’s name, age, and address. Daichi answers, Suga unable to speak, choking on their tears. 

“Blood pressure 142 over 98,” they say, and then “Pulse 109.” 

Those numbers don’t sound great to Daichi, but what did he know? At least they mean Asahi is alive. 

“Blood oxygen at 98%” 

That sounds like a much better number, and Daichi breathes a quiet sigh of relief. 

The ride to the hospital is short, with the paramedics monitoring Asahi the whole way. Daichi reaches over and squeezes Suga’s hand as they are ushered out of the ambulance and pointed toward the waiting room. 

“We’ll have him right back to a room,” the man said. “First we’re taking him back for a CAT scan.” 

“Please,” Suga says, the moment they’re alone. “Just tell me Asahi is going to be okay.” 

“Asahi is going to be okay,” Daichi says, voice shaking. 

“That’s not convincing,” Suga says. 

“I know, Koushi,” Daichi says, tears finally falling hot and fast. “I’m sorry.” 

“Daichi, honey,” Suga says, wrapping their arms around his shoulders. “They’re going to be okay. They’ve got to.” 

They hold each other like that, crying and shaking, holding each other’s hands for dear life, until the nurse calls them back to a room. 

“He’s awake,” she says as she ushers them in. “A doctor will be in to see you shortly.” 

“Hey,” Asahi says, voice groggy. “Guess who’s concussed.” 

“You idiot!” Suga says. “You scared us so much!” 

“I—I’m sorry?” Asahi says, and then Suga’s lips are on theirs in a soft yet desperate kiss. Suga’s fingers ache to card through their hair, but instead tangle in the bedsheets behind them. 

Daichi insinuates himself in between them, pressing kisses to anywhere on Asahi’s face that he can reach. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” he says. 

“Yeah, me too,” Suga says, pulling back. The moment there’s any space between them, Daichi dives in to kiss Asahi properly, slow and sweet and equally desperate. His hands fumble for something to do, and Suga takes one in theirs and Asahi druggedly reaches for the other. 

“We love you so, so much.” Daichi squeezes Asahi’s hand with one hand and Suga’s with the other. 

“I love you too,” Asahi says. Ghey yawn, then frown. “They’re giving me the good drugs. I’m exhausted.” 

“Sleep,” Suga says. “We love you.” 

“Yeah, sleep,” Daichi repeats. He smiles down at Asahi, pulls over a chair, and squeezes their hand again. On their other side, Suga pulls up another chair and takes their free hand. Daichi smiles. “We’ll be here when you wake up.” 


End file.
